File talk:House-Dayne-Main-Shield.PNG
Correct Shade of Purple There has been some discussion in the past regarding the correct shade of purple. I have to say that I do not agree with the shade used by CrappyScrap because I don't think that shade exists in nature. All these coat of arms would be painted using paints available only in-universe and I really don't think a purple so bright would be available anywhere. To me, the shade looks artificial - so much so that I wanted to discuss going back to the previous version even though the previous version is objected to by others. At least the previous version is a shade of purple that could be found in medieval times. As an aside, please note that the sigil for House Dayne is still preliminary. Obviously, it is shown in the Book of Brothers but the other version with the crescent seems to have been shown too. To date, this discrepancy has not been resolved. I am hoping the show will settle this in one of the future episodes. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:16, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :We know for a fact that the sigil is at the very least supposed to be purple. The only screenshot we have form the series is the one to the right, which is not evenly colored. I think we'd be doing ourselves a favor by simply using the shade from AWOIAF. Could that be an acceptable solution? The sigil that appears at the Season 5 Histories & Lore is not nearly as dark as the previous version either. :Regards, --CrappyScrap 20:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah, it is definetely a shade of purple but the AWOIAF is way lighter than the one in the Book of Brothers so I don't want the AWOAIF shade used. But the current shade is a bit too dark and the Book of Brothers version is so unevenly colored, it's pretty hard to figure out what it is supposed to be. When I get home from work, let me suggest a shade - something in between yours and the current shade - and see if that works for both of us. Thanks! :And thanks for all your work. Very much appreciated. :Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 20:47, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::The same. Your contribution history is an impressive one. --CrappyScrap 20:55, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Suggestion: Could we use the shade from the grapes on House Redwyne's sigil? --CrappyScrap 00:35, November 22, 2016 (UTC) How about this? CURRENT PROPOSED It was surprisingly hard to pick a shade. Every shade I tried straight off the picture ended-up being darker than the current version. So I just tried to eyeball it. I think the shade is a just a tad brighter and bluer. The Redwyne purple looked too bright. If you like, I will create the corresponding square and can update the house template you have on your page. Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 07:15, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but I really don't think we should focus too much on the screenshot, for aforementioned reasons. I think the shade should be based on a compromise between the sreenshot from the series and the one from the Season 5 Histories & Lore featurette. But if no one agrees with that, I'm certainly won't be a crybaby about it - I'm obviously more happy with your suggestion than the current shade, so whatever the conclusion, this discussion has led to an upgrade. :I uploaded a few suggestions here. Upper left has the shade from the flag of the Spanish Republic before the Spanish civil war (which may not be realistic in a Medieval setting, I just thought of trying it out), lower left is the shade from AWOIAF, lower right is from House Redwyne, and upper right is what I find to be most realistic. Again, I think it's supposed to be a lot brighter than in the screenshot, but I understand if you disagree with that. :At the end of the day, it's your choice. You're the heraldry guru on this wiki, and I have deep respect for your work. Thanks for taking the time. :Regards, --CrappyScrap 15:39, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for putting together the four choices - super-helpful. I think the upper left one is the winner. I did some research on the "correct" shade of medieval purple because I remembered from high school history that purple was a very difficult color to produce during that time - but that's about it. Wikipedia has a good entry about "Tyrian puple" AKA "royal purple": https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tyrian_purple :Tyrian purple looks to be the same shade that Spanish Republic used - plus, it has an added benefit: House Dayne used to be kings, which would make sense that they use royal purple for their coat of arms. :I will update the shield, square and template later tonight when I get home. I made some minor changes to clean-up the shield that I want to make sure are incorporated in this revision. I also realized that my computer at home is too bright so the colors are off. I now know what the shade of purple should look like so I can adjsut my home computer to match. :Finally, I like using colors that are as accurate for the time period as possible. Obviously this is all fantasy but why not use colors that are as realistic as possible? :Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:12, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch. Now I can finally rest knowing that my favorite house's sigil is as awesome-looking as it deserves to be. Regards, --CrappyScrap 19:17, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Color of new design While I like the new design (I tried to change it to something similar a while ago), I must say I really dislike the new color. After the long discussion we had on the correct shade of purple, do we really have to go back to pink? --CrappyScrap 22:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Well, Xanderen put together the latest version and I'm pretty sure he has some reference that shows this exact color. So let's see if he will weigh-in. I haven't read the books - considering that the House Dayne coat of arms previously used was first shown in the White Book, could it be a personal heraldry for Arthur Dayne? Regards Ser Shield McShield (talk) 23:06, December 13, 2016 (UTC) ::It's from the Histories & Lore screenshot to the right. As the file history shows, I tried to switch to this design a while ago, and I definitely prefer it over the previous one. I just strongly disagree with the change of color. Histories & Lore oftentimes use bright colors, and I highly doubt the Dayne sigil is meant to be pink. --CrappyScrap 23:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC)